


Bagel Crisis

by Neverever



Series: 2016 Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang ficlets [6]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bagels, Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Tony feels bad for Steve who can't get a bagel for love or money. He should do something about that -- after all Steve is the greatest guy on earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth round of the 2016 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Art is by [dksartz](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/) and is titled: [It's traditional](http://68.media.tumblr.com/78efd446d965aa12727bdbf9aeaed08d/tumblr_inline_o8zl4xvaKw1qmb808_500.png). Check it out!

Logan dumped a bag of bagels on the table, grumbled something about losing a bet, and slunk off to his bedroom, not to be seen for hours or possibly days.

The rest of the team immediately dove into the pile of bagels. “Why is Logan buying us breakfast exactly?” a confused Tony asked.

“Don’t know,” said Peter through a mouthful of bagel. Tony glanced at Ororo spreading cream cheese over her plain bagel. She looked a touch too smug. Probably the guilty party.

Steve arrived as the last of the bagels was snatched up and eaten by Bruce. “Nothing left?” he asked as he inspected the crumbs. A look of disappointment flashed across his face before he put on his usual cheerful look. “Guess I’ll make eggs and bacon.”

A couple of days later the team beat off an attack from a giant squid, another failed Leader attempt to conquer New Jersey. Grateful townspeople gave them lunch, which Steve missed because he was supervising clean-up.

On the way back to the Tower, Peter told Steve all about the food, including the bagels. Steve shook his head. “Sorry I missed it,” he said. Only Tony noticed the brief frown and look of regret on Steve’s face.

Steve couldn’t seem to catch a break -- or breakfast -- with bagels.

Logan lost another bet to Ororo, and Steve wasn’t there for the bagel delivery. Tony grabbed coffee with Jan and Steve, and the coffee shop was out of bagels. For some reason, whenever Steve showed up, bagels disappeared. Or when the bagels showed, Steve was nowhere to be found.

All of this was deeply mystifying to Tony, given that there were at least over a hundred places selling bagels in the New York area.

And Steve wasn’t mad about it either. He was infuriatingly polite about the whole damn situation. He would just shrug it off.

It was weird. Tony wondered what would happen if the supervillain of the day attacked a deli. Next week, a supervillain did in fact attack a deli and Steve was there, and so were bagels. Soggy, squished remains of bagels. The day’s shipment had been ruined during the firefight.

At first Tony thought he was imagining things. And then he wondered if he was making too big of a deal about it. Just because it was Steve.

Honestly, he would do anything for Steve. They’d been friends forever. And Steve was the greatest person Tony knew.

Jan smiled at Tony over breakfast, which was interestingly free of bagels. Of course, Steve had been there a few minutes before to grab something before he went on his run.

“You only say that because you like like Steve,” she teased.

“Say what?” Tony asked, not looking up from his tablet. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You just said out loud that Steve was the greatest person you know. And I think you said that because you like like Steve.” Jan stirred her coffee and grinned at Tony.

Tony sighed. “Jan, you’re reading too much into that. The Wall Street Journal called Steve the greatest person of his generation and I don’t see the newspaper asking Steve out.”

“Right. I bet you dinner at a restaurant of the winner’s choice that you bring Steve a large bag of bagels in a few days. Because you liiiiiike him. And I like expensive, trendy bistros, for your information.”

“Right,” Tony shot back at her. “And I like extremely expensive, classic steakhouses.”

Snorting, Jan collected her breakfast dishes and dropped them off at the sink. She paused a moment, sighed and turned back to Tony. “This is from me to you -- even if this means I lose the bet. Pro tip, Tony. Steve likes sesame seed bagels.”

“I knew that,” said Tony.

Patting Tony’s shoulder, Jan smiled. “Sure you did.”

Tony remembered the bet for a day and then forgot about it entirely as if it never happened. He went about his business as usual -- putting in hours at work, working on the suit, thinking about Steve’s smile. Steve really was the greatest, even if he was saddled with some sort of weird bagel curse. Tony felt for the guy when he looked longingly at empty plates where bagels might have been. That is, if Steve didn’t show up with his bagel curse.

Showing restraint, Tony did not set out to find the most perfect sesame-seed bagel at first. It just seemed the most judicious course of action after a breakfast meeting at Stark Enterprises. Tony absentmindedly ate a bagel and his first thought was that Steve would be disappointed in that bagel. The man hadn’t had a bagel in nearly three months as far as Tony could tell. Therefore Steve should have the best sesame seed bagel Manhattan had to offer.

Jarvis had a couple of leads, of course. Hundreds of opinions and options on the internet. Tony even ventured to a few top prospects. But he wasn’t inspired at all. Nothing seemed right.

A week later, the team had an unexpected quiet Saturday at the Tower. Yawning and still dressed in her pajamas, Jan said, “Tony, there’s nothing in the kitchen -- could you go out and get something for breakfast?”

Tigra, also still in pajamas, waved her coffee mug at Tony.

“No one else is available?” he asked.

“You're the only one up and dressed,” Jan said. “And Jarvis is off shopping.”

“Okay then.”

Tony wasn’t much more awake than Jan as he stumbled to a bakery, ordered three dozen of whatever they had the most of and an extra-extra-large coffee. He headed back to the Tower. He was in the elevator when he realized that he had a bag of bagels. Including sesame seed ones.

He guessed Steve wouldn’t be joining them for breakfast. Tony felt vaguely disappointed.

The elevator arrived at the Avengers floor and Tony glumly trudged into the living room. The team was likely already in the kitchen waiting for him to bring them breakfast. Tony wasn’t watching where he was going. That’s how he walked straight into Steve.

“Hello, Tony,” Steve said in his usual sunny voice. He was in the Captain America uniform, back from a mission or an early morning charity event. Being the great guy he was, Steve loved doing charity events. And mmmm, he was wearing that amazing aftershave.

Dazzled by Steve, Tony pushed the bag at him and said, “Bagels.”

“Really?” Steve opened the bag and happily pulled out a sesame seed bagel. “Gosh, thanks, Tony. I haven’t had one in a month.”

“Sure, Steve.”

Steve clapped him on his shoulder. And squeezed. Tony winced under the pressure. Steve had a strong grip. “Sorry,” Steve said sheepishly.

“No problem.” He could stand here and bask in Steve’s sunny presence all day. And all night. All week really.

“Thanks for the bagel. It’s great.”

“Well, you know me and bagels.”

Eyes twinkling, Steve smiled wider. “Oh?”

“Hey, stop staring at each other like love-struck teenagers and get over here,” Logan grumbled.

“Apparently, I’m bringing breakfast,” Tony said to Steve. “We’re out of food. Though I wonder why Jarvis let the pantry get that low.”

“You know, we could go get breakfast. I just need to get out of uniform,” Steve offered.

Tony immediately forgot all his other plans, his heart racing with excitement. “You’re on.”

Steve headed to his room. As Tony walked into the kitchen, Jan winked at Tony and took the bag from him. “I’ll tell you later where you’re taking me for dinner. After your date.”

Tony startled and glanced back towards Steve’s room. “Not a date.”

“You said you weren’t getting bagels for Steve either. And here we are.” Jan gave him a serene smile. “You might want to change your shirt -- I bet Steve’s putting on that blue shirt right now.”

She kissed Tony on the cheek and stole his extra-extra-large coffee. “Have a nice date.”

 

 

badge by runningondreams


End file.
